pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Oficiální RP příručka
Hned úvodem bych chtěl říct, že článek je sice poměrně dlouhý a že přečíst jej poctivě celý bude jistě pro nemálo lidí poněkud otravné, avšak pokud tak učiníte, měli byste být schopni se vyvarovat většiny chyb, kterých se RP začátečníci nejčastěji dopouští. Chyb, které mohou končit nepříjemným narušením hry ostatních, ne-li nějakým postihem vaší postavy/účtu ze strany GM týmu (třebaže se snažíme vysvětlovat a případně až pak trestat, trestáme záměrný trolling, nikoliv začátečnické chyby). Pokud tedy s RP začínáte nebo s ním máte jen minimální zkušenosti, doporučuji vám si tento článek minimálně projít. Co je RP? Ve zkratce, RP (role playing) je hraní si na svou postavu. Místo toho, abyste hráli WoWko a vaše postava sloužila jen jako cosi, na co se věší eq a z čeho lítají spelly a útoky, se snažíte za svou postavu žít její život. To zahrnuje nutnost vyznání se v oblasti loru (souhrn poznatků o příběhu a charakteristice ras, frakcí, jevů vyskytujících se ve světě WoW) a důraz na realističnost (řekněme spíše uvěřitelnost, jelikož jsme ve fantasy) a smysluplnost co nejvíce věcí, které vaše postava ve hře dělá. Více vysvětlím v průběhu dalších sekcí. Jak začít? Tak jako u každého serveru i zde se potřebujete zaregistrovat (http://arathor.cz/registrace), změnit si realmlist a dále si budete muset stáhnout naše patche a příslušné addony správné verze (vše v http://arathor.cz/jak-se-pripojit). Taktéž si přečtěte koncept serveru, abyste věděli, o co konkrétně jde na serveru Arathor. Až poté můžete do hry. Založení postavy Výběr rasy Už zde je potřeba se pozastavit, jakou rasu si vezmu? Na klasických serverech si vybíráme podle vzhledu a příslušnosti ke straně, případně podle spellů a specializací, které daná rasa může nabídnout. V RP nejsou tyto faktory příliš podstatné. Podstatné je, jestli něco o dané rase víte a jestli dokážete hrát jejího příslušníka. Každá rasa nějak vznikla, má nějaké dějiny, vyznačuje se určitými charakteristickými povahovými rysy, má určitou kulturu, postoj k náboženství... Souhrně lore. Pokud neznáte lore dané rasy, důrazně vám doporučuji si něco nastudovat z naší Wiki nebo z www.WoWWiki.com, a to ještě před tím, než si postavu vůbec vytvoříte. Začátečníkům jsou obecně důrazně doporučováni lidé, protože správné hraní člověka klade nejnižší nároky na hráče. Berte také v potaz, že ne všechny rasy je možné na serveru hrát, některé jsou zablokované a nehratelné z důvodů daných příběhem serveru. Více informací o rasách najdete v příslušné sekci wiki. Vyhněte se prosím rasám, které jsou označené jako "těžké" nebo "pokročilé", pokud zcela začínáte. Výběr povolání Povolání byste si měli zvolit takové, jaké je vaší postavě nejbližší. Pokud máte mága, nikdo vám nedává povinnost mága skutečně RPit, nicméně je očividná hloupost zakládat si kněze za účelem hraní nekromancera. U povolání platí to samé, co u ras - věnujte pozornost tomu, která povolání jsou na serveru povolena, na příklad rytíři smrti jsou standartně zablokováváni snad na všech RP serverech. Pokud však z nějakého důvodu chcete tajit povolání své postavy (pokud nechcete, aby vám ostatní hráči příliš "nahlíželi" do karet, postavy, u kterých jsou podobné věci občas potřeba však všeobecně němohu moc doporučit začátečníkům), můžete taktéž záměrně zvolit povolání jiné. Asi nejčastěji je této techniky užíváno při hraní černokněžníků, poměrně běžně jsou hráni systémově jako mágové. Více informací o jednotlivých povoláních najdete v příslušné sekci wiki, tu vřele doporučuji prostudovat (minimálně stránku o povolání, které si chcete zvolit - důrazně doporučujeme začátečníkům volit "lehká" povolání a až časem zkusit něco těžšího). Výběr jména, historie Rozmyslete se, jak se bude vaše postava jmenovat. Myslete na to, že postava by měla obvykle mít přinejmenším jméno a případně příjmení (v této věci věnujte pozornost hlavně článku o dané rase). Je zvykem volit za nick postavy její křestní jméno, je zakázáno mít jako nick postavy něco, co nesouvisí s jejím RP (tedy nick "Dkstriker" vám neprojde - dostanete od GM týmu rename). Rovněž je zakázáno vybírat vyloženě do očí bijící ukradená jména existujících postav. Takže žádný Thral, Ilidan, Veigar, Gandalf apod. Úplně ideální je vymyslet si úplně vlastní fantasy jméno, pokud však na něco takového nemáte "buňky", jistě najdete na Googlu haldu generátorů fantasy jmen. Jména typu Morgana jsou klasická fantasy jména a jsou proto tolerována, avšak pro četnost jejich užití je poměrně vhodné se i jim vyhýbat. Taktéž se pokud možno vyhněte reálným českým jménům. "Franta" by sedělo tak možná na nějakého primitivního vidláka z lidské rasy, ale na kohokoliv jiného volte spíš fantasy/anglosaská jména, nejlépe na pohled "sedí" do našeho prostředí. Každá postava se někdy někomu a někde narodila, má nějaký svůj věk, něco prožila před tím, než se do prostředí našeho serveru dostala a samozřejmě se sem také musela dostat nějakým způsobem a za nějakých okolností. Je dobré si tyto věci promyslet, abyste v případě, že se vás třeba někdo ve městě zeptá, co pohledáváte v Erutii, uměli odpovědět. Nemusíte mít popsanou celou A4ku, jak se někomu občas zadaří např. na fóru, ale alespoň pár bodů se hodí mít alespoň rozmyšlených v hlavě, když už ne někde sepsaných. Zcela nevhodná jsou jména známých postav, nehrajte si např. na už zmíněného Thralla nebo jinou příběhově důležitou bytost, už jen proto, že to je proti pravidlům RP i serveru. Bylo by velice nefér, kdyby si každý mohl hrát jak mocnou postavu by se mu zachtělo, především vůči těm, kteří hrají postavy jen normálně mocné a kteří se snaží na vysoké posty v moci, zkušenostech i vlivu propracovat. Pokud si už nevytváříte první postavu, mějte se na pozoru před trendem, kterého se občas někteří hráči chytají. Nezakládejte si postavy, které jsou nějak příbuzné či jinak spřízněné s vašimi jinými (klidně a zejména už mrtvými) postavami. Snahou navázat na RP mrtvé postavy tak, že si založíte postavu, která ji chce pomstít nebo která má za úkol prostě začít tam, kde předchozí skončila, je proti pravidlům RP i serveru. Pokud vám zemře postava, začínáte znovu. Často si můžete nechat itemy a spelly (dostanete jen rename/customize na už existující char, takže pokud jste opravdu nedělali ptákoviny nic nemusíte mazat). Můžete jít hrát znovu do stejné frakce, ale hrajte nový příběh, respektujte to, že starý skončil. RP power Tady bych se ještě rád zastavil. Pod pojmem RP power rozumím jakýsi imaginární ukazatel jak moc je postava mocná a vlivná, jinými slovy, na příklad magický učeň ji má několikanásobně méně než arcimág. Nově vytvořené postavy (platí to pro všechny, ale především pro postavy nových hráčů na serveru a na kvadrát pro úplně nové RPry, tedy pro vás) by měly mít RP power minimální. Tzn. nově založený válečník může klidně umět skutečně základy z šermu, ale pro stejně staré postavy by měl být nejvýše rovnocenným soupeřem. Pokud je něco v RP opravdu špatně, je to trend snahy o vlastnění co nejmocnější postavy. Mocné postavy (ať už magické nebo nemagické) bývají neskutečnou poskrvnou pro hru ostatních hráčů pokud je jejich majitelé neumí hrát správně a nezvládají využívat jejich moc a vliv s rozumem. Navíc je silně nefér, když arcimágem magického společenství je někdo, kdo má na své postavě i na daném serveru odhráno 4x méně, než někteří jeho učedníci, kteří by při tom o daný post měli zájem. Pokud chcete mít silnou postavu, vypracujte se na ni. OP hustodémonění v rukách někoho, kdo hraje na serveru už přes rok a je obecně známý jako schopný a zkušený RPer vypadá jinak, než v rukách nováčka, který neumí pořádně zahrát pomalu ani farmáře. Pak je tu druhý fakt, a tím jsou eventy a hromadné akce. Kdyby mezi hráči běhali mágové, kteří během pár sekund sestřelí draka z oblohy, nemělo by pro obyčejné postavy vůbec cenu do nějakých bitev chodit, protože by si tam člověk je hrající vůbec nic neužil. Na serveru se máte bavit, ale nezapomínejte, že na něm nejste sami, tak se na něm nebavte na úkor ostatních. Podobné sobectví, které právě vzniká zdaleka nejčastěji ze snahy nahrabat si víc moci a síly, než mají všichni ostatní, dost narušuje a znechucuje hru ostatním a pak i vám, jakmile vám to začnou něčím vracet. Hodně často platí, že jak se do lesa volá tak se z lesa ozývá. RP server (a všeobecně CZ/SK WoW RP komunita) má charakter rodinné komunity a jakmile se do něj nějak zapíšete, už jen poměrně těžko své jméno přepíšete a před svými předchozími činy se jen tak neschováte. Proto se chovejte slušně ke všem spoluhráčům a hrajte s nima, ne proti nim. Hodně vám to ulehčí život a ušetří pořádnou dávku nervů (zvlášť pokud máte sklon brát hry trochu více vážně). Záporné postavy Záporné postavy lze obecně rozdělit na 2 kategorie, na ty, které jsou standartně hratelné (zloděj, vrah apod.) a na ty, které standartně hratelné nejsou (démon...). K hraní první kategorie nepotřebujete schválení GM, k hraní druhé jej naopak bezpodmínečně potřebujete. Zastavím se zde ještě u něčeho - záporné postavy jsou ve hře od toho, aby ZABAVOVALY OSTATNÍ HRÁČE. Nikoliv jen od toho, aby zabavovaly jejich samotné majitele na úkor/na rozdíl od ostatních, jak už jsem naťukl o odstavec výše. Pokud tedy chcete hrát jakoukoliv zápornou postavu, rozmyslete si, jeslti ji chcete hrát proto, aby byla trocha srandy pro vás i pro okolí, než se vám někdo dostane na hřbet a zlikviduje vás, nebo jen proto, abyste hráli stylem "Já jsem démon! Třeste se přede mnou!". V druhém případě na hraní podobných postav prosím rovnou zcela zapomeňte, protože jste jen na nejlepší cestě kazit hru ostatním, sami brzy jistě pochopíte, kam mířím. Takže ještě jednou a naposledy - postavy, které něčím škodí ostatním, mají ostatní zabavit a pak, jakmile přijde jejich čas, prohrát a pykat za své činy. Je rozdíl mezi tím někoho zaměstnat a donutit, aby se trochu zapotil, a čistě mu jen házet klacky pod nohy. Dobro nakonec vítězí nad zlem, klidně si to namalujte duhovým nápisem ať podtrhnete, jak naivně toto prohlášení zní, ale jakmile si trochu ozkoušíte RP zjistíte, že by to v tom RP jinak vás any ostatní nebavilo. Detailněji se záporáky zabývám v další příručce, jim věnované. Atypické postavy Výše jsem naťukl, že vaše postava by měla splňovat mantinely loru své rasy a povolání. Mějme příklad, všeobecně orkové nejsou moc ochotni spolupracovat s Aliancí, nemají ji rádi, nevěří ji, nesnáží černokněžníky a neradi důvěřují mágům. To pochopitelně neznamená, že neexistují výjimky, postavy, které vybočují z řady, jsou něčím zvláštní, orkové, co mají za skvělé přátele lidské mágy. Pochopitelně že můžete hrát takovou postavu, ALE s mírou. Je velký rozdíl mezi snahou pouze hrát něco trochu jiného za účelem ozvláštnění světa a pouhým ignorováním loru. Každá rasa a každé povolání má nějaké výhody a nějaké nevýhody, třeba hlavní nevýhodou elfa mága je, že nebude moc dobrý šermíř a neovládá léčení, taktéž je spíše arogantní, na ostatní rasy se dívá skrze prsty a nebude s nimi moc snadno navazovat vztahy. Snaha hrát elfa mága jako excelentního šermíře a nějakým zázrakem a výplodem neexistující školy arkánové magie dobrého léčitele je tak pouhé tupé ignorování loru a obcházení toho, že žádná postava neumí všechno a každá se dostává do situací, ve kterých exceluje úplně stejně jako se dostává do situací, ve kterých si neví rady. Ve chvíli, kdy tyto zásady začnete porušovat, porušujete i základní pravidla RP (o takzvaném "OPčkaření a GodModingu"). Pokud začínáte s RP, důrazně doporučuji hrát "šablonovitou" postavu a velkým obloukem se vyhýbat snaze ji udělat nějak výrazně atypickou a zvláštní, to si mohou dovolit spíše zkušení a svým způsobem i nadaní a rozumní RPři, kteří už vědí, co dělají a umí se držet na uzdě. To se někteří hráči nenaučí ani po celých letech RPní, tak o to neusilujte když ještě ani nevíte, co od RP čekat a co RP čeká od vás. Psychologický profil postavy Není od věci si stanovit také jak se bude postava v jakých situacích chovat a jaké bude mít všeobecně charakterové rysy, nicméně pro začátečníka může být tato část dosti obtížná a pokud se na ni necítíte, vynechte ji a vraťte se k ní jako k výzvě pro pokročilé. Podrobněji rozvádím tuto problematiku v článku psychologie postav, zde se pouze pozastavím nad standartním D&D rozlišením postav na Chaotic/Lawful/Neutral a Good/Evil/Neutral. Určete si, jestli vaše postava tedy bude mít spíše sklony ke konání dobrých, nebo špatných skutků (nebo jestli bude prostě neutrální) a případně jak moc bude mít sklon k dodržování ať už svých, nebo všeobecně daných zásad a pravidel, nebo si kdykoliv udělá, co se jí zlíbí. Chování ve hře Pohyb po světě Postavu máte založenou, máte o ní vymyšlené alespoň nějaké základní údaje, čas lognout do hry. První, co si nyní musíte uvědomit, je fakt, že hrajete svou postavu. To poslední, co by v životě taur dělal by bylo poskakování po náměstí, řvaní "omfg roflmao" a následné běhání 40km za splněním questů. Zapněte si chůzi (klávesa "/") a choďte, vypínejte si chůzi jen v případě, že vaše postava skutečně má důvod běžet. Arathor disponuje plně vlastní lokací, prohlížejte si její krásy a při tom sledujte, jak ostatní hrají - to vám dá nejpřesnější představu, jak RP vypadá (pokud zrovna nebudete mít takovou smůlu, že potkáte někoho, kdo RPí mizerně, i to se holt někdy stane). Vyhýbejte se místům, do kterých by vaše postava prostě nevlezla. Jen těžko byste pochodili v disciplínách jako plavání v plné zbroji, tak se snažte, aby podobné věci nevyváděla ani vaše postava. To, že vás ve hře ve skutečnosti nezraní když proběhnete zapáleným ohništěm, ještě neznamená, že jím probíhat můžete a budete. Vy byste na místě té postavy ve zbroji do vody ani do ohniště v životě nevlezli. To samé se týká okolních postav i NPC. Mezi NPC a hráči nedělejte rozdíly, pokud chcete vyloupit dům a před ním stojí stráž, chovejte se tak, aby o vás ta stráž nemohla "vědět". WoWko sice umožňuje průchod skrze NPC a hráče, ale to neznamená, že to budete dělat, leda by se vaše postava nějak zázračně naučila skutečně skrze jiné bytosti procházet. RP vs OOC Snad nejdůležitější věc, kterou se musíte naučit, je rozlišovat OOC (out of character) a RP, tedy to, co se týká hráčů a to, co se týká postav v příběhu. Do RP zahrnujeme vše, co se přímo týká života postav a NPC, to, co říkají, dělají, kde se nacházejí. OOC je cokoliv co s příběhem nemá nic společného. Do OOC zahrnujeme např. fakt, že u ostatních hráčů vidíte jména a povolání. Vy jako hráč před sebou vidíte černokněžníka s nickem "Firiael", ale vaše postava vidí usmívajícího se chlapíka v bílém rouchu, zřejmě kněze, který se jí doposud nepředstavil. V takovém případě je proti pravidlům RP i serveru k tomuto hráči přistupovat ve hře jako k černokněžníkovi či jakkoliv hrát jako byste znali jeho jméno. Bohužel k podobnému zneužívání informací z OOC v RP alespoň částečně dochází, a to i mezi zkušenými hráči. Vyvarujte se toho co to jen půjde a striktně oddělujte nálady, názory, zkušenosti a znalosti postavy a vás jako jejího hráče. Do složek RP a OOC rozdělujeme ještě i chatovací kanály. Say (mluva), yell (řev, volání) a emote (vyjádření činnosti jinak než viditelným pohybem postavy) považujeme za RP chatovací kanály a vztahují se na ně pravidla pro RP mluvu, tedy že text sem posílaný musí patřit do příběhu, neměl by obsahovat žádné odkazy na spelly ani itemy (podobné věci dělají nejvýše hráči, kteří jsou příliš líní nebo nekreativní, zkuste vše popisovat bez linků, snad jen u prodeje itemů mají linky své místo). Dále musí text v RP kanálu obsahovat pouze české výrazy (Burning Legion je pro vás Plamenná legie, toto pravidlo se nevztahuje na takřka nepřeložitelné (Loch Modan) nebo jen velmi nehezky přeložitelné názvy (Deathwing) či vlastní jména postav v příběhu (Sylvanas Windrunner) - zkrátka se vyhněte angličtině, pokud to nějak rozumně jde). Zbytek chatovacích kanálů, tedy party, guild, whisper, general apod. jsou OOC kanály a do těch si můžete psát prakticky co chcete (jste samozřejmě vázáni pravidly serveru a zákony ČR), jejich obsah není součástí příběhu a RP hry. Zastavím se ještě u jednoho, co mají zejména "horké hlavy" sklon dělat - řešení RP v OOC. Poměrně dost hráčů má sklon reagovat na nějaké RP, které se jim nezdá, spamem do whispu/na general na téma "Ale tohle bys neudělal, to je kravina, to je proti loru." apod. Je samozřejmě možné, že narazíte na někoho, kdo porušuje RP pravidla, kašle na lore rasy/povolání a skutečně dělá kraviny, v takovém případě je podobný přístup na místě nebo je na čase zavolat GM, aby si hráče trochu prokleplo, ale jinak se snažte minimalizovat řešení toho, co postava RPí, v OOC chatu. Prostě ta postava něco udělala. Může to vypadat jako blbost, nemusí vám to dávat smysl, ale ta postava to udělala a vy na to máte nyní reagovat. Máte jí zatleskat, hodit po ní ohnivou kouli, zatknout ji a odtáhnout do žaláře? To je na vás. Reagujte na RP v RP. Ne v OOC. Realističnost Pojem realističnost je ve světě, ve kterém existuje magie a který je nacpaný WoWkovými (tedy zejména dosti přemrštěně mohutnými) zbrojemi a zbraněmi někdy poněkud zavádějící, avšak je jasné, že se nenapijete z měchu když máte na hlavě helmu se spuštěným uzavřeným hledím. Ani ten nejtrénovanější člověk nezvládne běžet v plné zbroji celé desítky minut, neskáče z 50 metrů s tím, že jej fall dmg "ještě nezabilo", jen těžko byste se zcela v klidu procházeli po sněhu nazí... Věci, které by vaše postava nikdy neudělala, nedokázala nebo nepřežila, ale WoWko jako takové ji tyto věci umožňuje, jsou spousty. Vyhýbejte se jim, jinak se opět dostáváte do křížku s pravidly RP a tedy i serveru. Sem patří i logování a logoutování. Pokud máte před tím, než odejdete, nějaký volný čas, alespoň si zalezte za strom, dojděte do svého sídla a tam si zaRPěte vlezení do postele a usínání... Zkrátka a dobře, jeslti něco vypadá skutečně špatně, je to úkaz, kdy se uprostřed náměstí, ještě když tam probíhá nějaké RP, někdo najednou zjeví při logu nebo když najednou všem zmizí před očima při logoutu (i když to bývá to menší zlo). Pokud se vám povede lognout přímo mezi hráče a nemůžete to zaRPit stylem "/e se právě probudil a vyhrabe se z postele.", prostě OOC odběhněte pryč a nereagujte na to, co jste ve chvíli lognutí viděli/slyšeli (ani s tím pak nijak nepracujte, inRP jste to neslyšeli, nebyli jste tam a tím je to vyřešené). Stejně tak pokud se někdo najednou logne do místa, kde jste, ignorujte jej a nechte jej, aby se "odklidil". Interakce s jinými postavami Zde je třeba se pozastavit nad hlavní myšlenkou RP. RP je hromadná hra, která má všechny, kdo se jí účastní, bavit. Buďte vůči ostatním ohleduplní, snažte se je nenutit do něčeho, do čeho se jim kategoricky nechce a mějte respekt k tomu, co od hry očekávají (pokud se samozřejmě drží pravidel RP a serveru). To se týká především záporných postav (ale stejně tak i postav, které záporáky potlačují - armáda apod.). Dávejte si pozor když konáte jakoukoliv činnost, která nějak ovlivňuje ostatní postavy, tedy různé útoky, krádeže apod. Vždy by měl emote, který píšete, poskytovat prostor pro reakci oponenta, nikdy také nepište emoty tak, aby nařizovaly oponentovi, co má dělat. Emote "A se pokusil B praštit do obličeje" je zcela v pořádku, naopak emote "A praštil B do obličeje tak silně, až se B posadil na zadek" je zcela chybný, je proti pravidlům RP a opět tedy i proti pravidlům serveru. Ještě bych na závěr rád dodal, že emoty lze psát 3mi způsoby. První je jednoduchý, ale uskutečnitelný jen u pár akcí, např. /lie, /look, /eye... Jsou to premade blizzlike emoty, z nichž některé mají i viditelné animace. Druhou možností je napsání emotu přes /e text (či /me text), tedy např. /e vyskočí ze židle. Tento příkaz vám vyhodí do chatu např. "Seon vyskočí ze židle.". Třetí možností je pak psání emotů do sayů/yellů, používá se především když postava dělá nějakou akci a zároveň něco říká/křičí/volá a ohraničuje se nejčastěji hvězdičkami. Např. "Tak co to bude? *prohlédne si muže před sebou*". Souboje, smrt Někdy jsou na RP serveru poněkud problematické souboje. Pokud chcete jiného hráče nějak napadnout, učiňte tak buďto popsáním své činnosti skrze emoty (preferováno), nebo se s dotyčným dohodněte na PvP souboji. Pokud se dohodnete na PvP souboji, můžete vítěze duelu považovat za silnějšího (zde je třeba dodat, že výsledek duelu nemusí být považován za příliš směrodatný, velmi schopný šermíř i mág by si v boji poradili i nazí, ale ve WoW PvP jen těžko, navíc máme cokoliv jen ne 1v1 PvP balanc spellů a statů). Pak už je jen na vás, na jakém výsledku boje se dohodnete (např. poražený má probodnuté rameno, vítěz drobnější sečnou ránu na předloktí), nebo jestli si poté zaemotujete kompletní souboj s tím, že ten, co prohrál duel, se nechá v emotech porazit. Systém PvP soubojů je pro RP velmi nedokonalý a často přináší úplně jiné výsledky, než jaké by přinést měl (jak jsem už psal, nahý elitní válečník jen s mečem prostě v PvP nemůže porazit nějakého napůl ještě rekruta, který je ale v plné zbroji). Je však rychlejší a pomaleji se unavuje. Preferován je tedy klasický RP souboj, kdy bývá zvykem, že se hráči střídají v emotech (A udělal výpad na rameno - B výpad vykryl a oplatil vlastním výpadem na bok). Pokud provádíte nějakou akci, proti které se může váš oponent nějak bránit nebo na ni nějak reagovat, nechávejte mu k tomu prostor (viz výše). O tom, zda-li se vám vaše akce (či reakce na oponentovu akci) podaří může být rozhodnuto několika cestami, jakou zvolíte je opět na dohodě vás a oponenta. Preferovaná by měla být pouhá úvaha. Jestliže velmi zkušený a tedy už i mocný arcimág útočí kouzlem na učně, je pravděpodobné, že štít tohoto učně kouzlo nevydrží, nebo jej zastaví, avšak učně tím velmi vysílí. Pokud se střetne ekcelentní šermíř s brancem, branec mu vykryje nejvýše jen pár útoků a pak už jeho obrana zřejmě nevydrží. Bohužel ne vždy se dokáží účastníci boje dohodnout, kdo z nich je silnější nebo co by kdo z nich dokázal a co ne, rovněž se stává, že někdo nemá čas/náladu rozjíždět šermířské debaty a nebo šermu ani vůbec nerozumí (ještě horší jsou mnohdy ti, kteří mu nerozumí, ale neumí si to připustit). V těchto případech zde funguje ještě roll systém (zejména začátečníkům a horkým hlavám doporučuji, příkaz /roll X). Roll vám vygeneruje číslo v rozsahu 1-X, pokud X nezadáte, rolluje se v rozsahu 1-100. Funguje tedy jako prostá kostka s nastavitelným počtem stran. Útočník provede (skrze emote) útok, obránce se emotem brání a pak si jednoduše oba v partě rollnete a máte rozhodnuto, jeslti útok prošel nebo ne. Ideální je také mít dopředu dohodnuto, jak moc velké škody útok napáchá, pokud projde. V případě, že útočník rollne 58 a přibližně stejně silný obránce 55, je vrchopná hloupost aby útok způsobil více než škrábanec. Běžně se také dělá, že pokud se setkají postavy, z nichž jedna je silnější (kdo je silnější je na zvážení a dohodě hráčů), té silnější je k jejímu rollu přičítán bonus. Arcimág A tedy rollne 40, dohodnutý bonus je 30, takže 70, učedník B rollnul 60, takže učedníkovo kouzlo stejně štít arcimága A neprorazilo. Zde se ještě pozastavím, nemá cenu rozebírat do detailu bonusy typu "Já mám namožený sval, takže -5, ale jsem zkušenější, takže +15, jsem elf, takže mám odolnost proti magii mi dává +10...". Takto nemá cenu bonusy rozpitvávat, dostanete se jen do nekonečného kolotoče bonusů, ve kterém se nedokážete nakonec ani vyznat, ani dohodnout. Prostě se dohodněte "ty jsi silnější, budeš si přičítat +15" a hotovo, více nepitvejte, rozhodně ne pokud nemáte ještě třeba nějakého 3. nezávislého pozorovatele, který by vám pomáhal jako soudce při rozporech. Na závěr bych ještě chtěl zejména k rollům dodat, buďte soudní. Rollový souboj je o náhodě (obzvláště pokud nemáte dohodnuto, že by 1 z vás dostával k rollům nějaký bonus) a tím pádem je, jak už jsem řekl, silně nefér zneužívat své chvilkové štěstí pro fatální zásahy nepřítele. Pokud hned v prvním střetu rollnete 90 a soupeř 10, neznamené to, že soupeř útok vůbec nevykryl a vy jste jej tímto útokem rovnou zabili. Způsobená zranění by v rollovém souboji měla být spíše menšího rozsahu, vítězství rollu dokonce ani nemusí skončit zraněním, ale pouhým odkopnutím soupeře, který bez ztráty jediné kapky krve může dále bez obtíží bojovat. Další možností je stanovit si počet pomyslných HP a ty si (třeba podle druhého DMG rollu) postupně odečítat. Alternativní systém soubojů kombinující prvky rollového a emotového souboje je popsán zde: http://arathor.cz/forum/showthread.php?tid=283&pid=2771 RP zranění a smrt Pokud se ocitnete v situaci, kterou by vaše postava nepřežila, měli byste přijmout RP smrt, tedy prohlásit svou postavu za mrtvou a smazat ji/požádat člena GM týmu o udělení renamu/customizu postavy (díky čemuž ji budete moci hrát znovu, ponechat si itemy a spelly, ale budete znovu začínat s jiným jménem a příběhem), nicméně pokud si skutečně nepřejete, aby vaše postava zemřela, nikdo z hráčů vám tuto smrt výslovně přikázat nemůže a tedy z nepříjemné situace vyjdete jen s velmi vážným zraněním. Postava tedy v příběhu umírá pouze pokud s její smrtí souhlasí hráč nebo pokud ji nařídí člen GM týmu či ST týmu (ST = Storyteller - vybraný pomocník GMek z řad zkušenějších hráčů). Jen na okraj, zabití zvířetem či jinou mobkou v lese (tedy obecně v PvE) není považováno za RP smrt, tedy pokud se tak sami nerozhodnete, nebo pokud tak nerozhodne přihlížející člen GM/ST týmu (to se týká zejména eventů). Snažte se nezpůsobovat svým oponentům zranění s trvalými následky, tedy alespoň pokud s tím výslovně nesouhlasí. Každý hráč má určitou představu, co by chtěl za svou postavu hrát, a mrzáctví mu může tuto představu snadno zcela zničit. V takových případech jej postava snadno přestane bavit a zbaví se jí. Držte se proto spíše vyléčitelných zranění, nebo rovnou zabíjejte. Pokud za svou postavu spácháte vážnější zločiny nebo si svým jednáním vytvoříte velké množství nepřátel, je slušností a mělo by být naprostou samozřejmostí, že pokud se vám vaši nepřátelé dostanou na hřbet bez porušení pravidel, RP kill bez odmlouvání přijmete. Fair play, slušnošné vystupování a respekt k očekáváním ostatních jsou hlavními ctnostmi každého dobrého RP hráče, významem dalece převyšující sebelepší znalosti loru. Také je tu ještě jedna věc - pokud vám zemře postava, zakládáte si postavu novou (nebo vám je udělena možnost si upravit a přejmenovat postavu starou). Důležité však je, že začínáte i s novým RP. Se smrtí příběh postavy končí. Až na velice výjimečné případy se postavy neoživují skrze magické cesty a taktéž se neschvalují resety RP, které by vedly ke zpetnému "zrušení" smrti postavy se slovy, že se z toho nakonec "nějak dostala". Taktéž je nepřístupné, abyste na smrt postavy reagovali hraním jejího příbuzného. Akceptovatelné je toto jen a pouze v případě, že dotyčný příbuzný hodlá jít úplně jinou cestou, než jeho předchůdce. Zapomeňte ale a to, že "syn/bratr přijde převzít a dokončit otcovo dílo" či že se dokonce "objeví na serveru, aby pomstil svého příbuzného". Obecně je naprosto nepřípustné zakládat/hrát další postavy za účelem pomsty nějaké své dříve zabité postavy. Pokud jste zemřeli - skončili jste s ní a jejím RP. Smiřte se s tím. Pravidlo 10ti minut Existuje jisté pravidlo RP, "pravidlo 10ti minut". Jak už jsem zmínil, RP smrt nemůžete žádnému hráči nutit, někdy však skutečně potřebujete, aby si daný hráč nepamatoval něco, co právě viděl, stává se to především v situacích, kdy hrozí odhalení vaší záporné postavě kvůli nějakému svědectví. Nepohodlného svědka byste normálně jednoduše odstranili a dál byste se jím nemuseli zabývat, nejvýše otázkou, kam s jeho tělem, ale pokud nepřijímá RP kill, je zde právě toto pravidlo. Můžete jej jen zmlátit a omráčit, v tu chvíli si nebude pamatovat nic z posledních pár minut. Nebude si pamatovat, co viděl a tím pádem pro vás odpadá nutnost jej zabít. Nebude vypovídat (nebude mít o čem, až na to, že se probral s boulí na hlavě) a vy si můžete hvízdat při procházkách na svobodě. Nicméně toto pravidlo se NEVZTAHUJE na NPC, ne bez povolení GM. Pokud hrozí, že svědkem vašich činů bude NPC, vyhněte se mu, nebo jej zneškodněte neviděni a zezadu, případně jej zabijte, povolí-li vám to GM. K čemu slouží GM a jak s nimi komunikovat Je mi hloupé a trapné, že sem musím přidávat i tento odstavec, nicméně některým hráčům je viditelně třeba připomínat a ujasňovat i roli GM Týmu na RP serveru. V první řadě berte prosím v potaz, že GMek je na serveru jen pár, každé má svou frakci, svou práci, svůj reálný život a když jsou na serveru, chtějí si mimo jiné také občas odpočinout a zahrát si. GMka tady tedy opravdu nejsou od toho, aby vám kdykoliv na zavolání něco dozorovali, RPili, řešili. Snažte se zcela maximalizovat svou nezávislost na lidech s GM commandy. Pokud skutečně nutně potřebujete, aby vám někdo zaRPil NPCčko nebo se vám jinak věnoval déle než pár vteřin, snažte se kontaktovat vždy přednostně GMko frakce, ke které náležíte vy nebo NPCčko, se kterým chcete něco vyvádět. Naopak se co nejvíce vyvarujte psaní vývojářům nebo vedení serveru. Mají na práci mnohé věci v patchi a v databázi serveru, takže když jsou na postavě ve hře, obvykle se snaží něco vymyslet nebo testovat a pouze byste je odváděli od rozdělané práce. Vždy tedy kontaktujte své GM, v nejhorším jiné GM, a pouze v případě, že jej vážně potřebujete. Týká se to zejména žádostí o RP NPCček a dozorování nějakého RP - tyto věci zaměstnávají GMko na desítky minut u něčeho, co jej sotva baví a hlavně, co je mnohdy jen pro jednoho člověka, zatímco by se mohli věnovat práci na něčem, co bude pro celou frakci či server. Rádi se vám budeme věnovat, i my, vývojáři, když zrovna máme čas, ale jindy si chceme odpočinout nebo na něčem pracujeme - respektujte to prosím. Že se má s GMky jednat slušně a poslouchat jejich pokyny je už snad samozřejmostí, zavedeným nepsaným pravidlem slušnosti ve hře je se také nejdříve optat, jestli dané GM má čas, případně, jeslti mu vůbec můžete whispnout (skrze chat apod.), pak až případně psát své požadavky či dotazy. Není nic více na zabití, než když člověk vleze do hry, aby otestoval nějakou úpravu v patchi s tím, že hned zase chce letět dělat něco dalšího, a v tu chvíli mu nějaký hráč střelí z ničeho nic whisp "Čau, potřebuju zaRPit NPC." Úlohy členů Týmu najdete zde. Příklad správného RP A: /s Co tady děláte?! B: /e se prudce ohlédne na muže, který právě vtrhnul dovnitř. Rozbité okno a otevřená truhla s penězmi, u které B klečí, musí vypadat dost výmluvně. A: /y Zloděj! U mě v domě je zloděj! *začne vytahovat svůj meč z pochvy* B: /e vytáhne dýku, skočí po A a pokusí se jej bodnout do hrudi. A: /e zatímco tahá meč z pochvy nastrčí do rány levou ruku a pokusí se zloděje chytnout za ruku, ve které drží dýku a tak jeho útok zastavit. (Zde by bylo vlastní zvážení hráče B na základě zdravého rozumu/dohoda hráčů přes whisp/roll) B: /e A se povedlo B chytit za ruku, B vykulí oči a pokusí se vytrhnout ze sevření. A: /e mezitím tasí meč a pokusí se seknout B do boku. (Zde by bylo vlastní zvážení hráče B na základě zdravého rozumu/dohoda hráčů přes whisp/roll) B: /e zařve bolestí když se mu zasekne meč do boku, upustí dýku na zem a padne na kolena. Z rány začne okamžitě téct krev. Příklad naprosto špatného RP A: /y OMFG zloděj v mým domě! :D xD B: /e skočí na A a vrazí mu dýku do hrudi, pak vyskočí oknem a uteče i s truhlou. Pro projekt Arathor poskytl a upravil Amaroth (původně sepsáno pro projekt Mythia RP, remake verze pro projekt Neoteric RP od totožného autora). Kategorie:Příručky Kategorie:Návody na RP